Rosas y Cruces
by coneja plateada
Summary: hermione y Pansy ,un poco de pudor, un poco de lemmon. historia chica y chica, si no es del agrado simplemente no lea.
1. infiernos juntos

Y así una noche simplemente se quedó mirándola, como si aquel cabello fuera el único universo, quizá fue una ráfaga de sentimientos, o quizá fue amor desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella se acercó, la beso lentamente y la miro... Un silencio eminente se apodero de ellas... y así después de tantos años volvieron a sonreír...

Cap. #1 infiernos juntos.

Señorita despierte, despierte! Si no despierta no llegara a tiempo a la estación!

-mmmm si si cállate de una vez que no soy sorda...

La chica se desperezo lentamente miro a su alrededor, sintió ganas de volver a dormir pero recordó aquel sueño tan perfecto de aquellos cuerpos juntos, aquellas miradas, aquel sentimiento ... sin saber que a pesar de ser un sueño fue lo bastante húmedo para sentirse excitada.. Sintió un dolor intenso en su centro.

-carajo tanto tiempo llevo sin estar con alguien que simplemente el soñar así me excita., por Merlín mira la hora que es, si no le apuro no podre llegar a tiempo, maldito elfo majadero tenía razón-

Así se levantó rápidamente se dio un baño tomo su baúl y con apenas un resplandor apareció en King croos.

Tanto tiempo pasó después de la batalla, tantas pérdidas, tantas cicatrices y marcas, mi padre en Azcaban y mi madre interrogada por el ministerio de magia. La directora Mcgonagal

decidió que podíamos volver a retomar nuestros estudios, y ser alguien en la vida, aunque la verdad yo lo único que miraba era mierda, ya que volvía porque mi madre no podía estar conmigo este año, y supongo que nunca más. Al menos después de esto podre buscar mi camino... los pensamientos de aquella chica se sumaban uno a uno en fila presionándola más.

Pansy ! Pansy hermosa! Acá estas, decía un chico pálido rubio.

Pansy lo miro con emoción, hacia tanto tiempo que no se miraban ambos habían sido marcados por el señor tenebroso.

Hola Draco como vas? La chica se sentó en un vagón vacío que queda. Mientras el moreno se le acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de volver y retomar la vida no crees! Tengo mucho que contarte pansy, mi madre se volvió loca quiere q trabaje en el ministerio vas a creer?

Tú en el ministerio? Jajajaja tu madre esta demente como si te fueran a aceptar después de tu marca.

En ese momento paso Neville, torpe como siempre tropezando con la alfombra al filo de la puerta cayendo encima de Draco…

Hey Neville no seas estúpido mira donde caminas ¡!

Pansy lo miro no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se levantó y le ayudo a ponerse en pie! Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos de asombro

A veces me sorprende lo idiota que eres Longbottom mira que ni solo podes estar bien, lárgate de aquí de una sola vez. Mientras Neville salía del vagón, alguien que con simplemente mirar el cabello ya sabía quién era!

Parkinson!

La pelinegra se quedó en pie asombrada embobada, tenía tantos sentimientos sobre aquella persona que no sabía en qué momento ya no iba aguantar más y simplemente le iba a confesar todo... pero ella era una serpiente que nadie podía amar, por eso trataba de ser una dama de hierro.

Granger que quieres? Acaso tus amigos ya no te quieren que andas vagando por todo el tren?

Muy graciosa Parkinson, tanto tu como y yo somos prefectas y necesito que me ayudes dando una ronda conmigo, así que te pido que vengas!

Pansy se sorprendió ante tal petición, quería decir que no, que la hiciera ella sola, pero en su interior deseaba más que nada estar ahí con ella, miro a su amigo Draco el cual siempre supo de sus sentimientos pero nunca se lo dijo. Él le miraba con cara de "anda no seas estúpida Pansy"

Está bien Granger enseguida iré.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y salió directo al vagón de prefectos, de todos los que habían muchos murieron y otros no volvieron así que solo ellas quedaban para suerte de Pansy, la castaña también tenía cierta confusión.

Pvo Hermione

si tan solo supiera lo que quiero , o quizá pudiera comprenderlo al menos un poco, porque cada vez que me acerco a ella mi cuerpo reacciona tan eléctricamente? pero ella nunca se fijaría en mí. Que piensas Hermione, ella es una Slytherin jamás podría estar con alguien así! Ella es fría vil, cruel y es un tempano de hielo completamente.

Pvo Pansy

No sabía qué hacer, su indiferencia es demasiado, nunca podría acercarme mucho menos insultándola!

Pansyyy! No seas estúpida anda ve! Le gritaba aquel chico pálido

Y para que voy a ir Draco es una sangre sucia que se las arregle ella misma o mejor aún que busque a la comadreja pelada de Wesley. Al fin y al cabo es su novio.

No seas tonta ese traidor a la sangre ni siquiera vino a estudiar este año, según se Granger lo dejo y el de patan la quiso obligar a estar con él, y los papas lo enviaron a Rumania con su hermano.

Pansy asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo lo miraba sin saber que decir.

Y eso que me interesa a mi Draco acaso ella es algo mío para preocuparme si necesita algo o no?

No seas patética, yo bien sé que te mueres por ella desde hace años, por algo tus relaciones nunca funcionan, porque siempre te desvives pensando en ella, acaso pensabas que no lo sabía Pans?

Pansy solo sonrió.

Eso no te interesa o si ¿? Se dio media vuelta y salió directo al vagón

Pansy espera! Le tomo la mano Draco

Recuerda que tener una coraza no es bueno... y a veces indagar en la mente de alguien sirve para que puedas saber si ese alguien te puede corresponder o no.

Pansy lo miro y siguió su camino, ella era la mejor en Oclumancia nadie podía superarla, hasta Lord Voldemort dudo un día frente a ella, Snape fue su mejor maestro definitivamente, ni siquiera el idiota de Potter pudo aprender algo.

Pero y si tenía razón y si se metía en su mente!Tal vez podría darse cuenta si podía estar con ella...

Así que en el camino, se tomó la concentración necesaria para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Llego al vagón, miro a Granger con desprecio, ya era costumbre nada más, no podía aparentar otra cosa frente a ella seria sospechoso y la podía alejar de ella y eso no lo quería.

Hermione la miro intensamente al parecer ella también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La mirada penetrante de Pansy la sorprendió tanto que dio un salto y se cayó, Pansy se asustó, se acercó rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la levanto.

Diablos Pansy primer error no que ibas a ser fría, ahora que vas a decir.

Reacciono rápidamente, que pasa Granger no vayas ensuciando el suelo mucho hay ya con tanta mugre. Hermione la miro con rencor, quítate Parkinson para que me ayudas si después me insultas..?

No te ayudo ni te insulto, supongo que más bien te trato bien, la miro Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Pansy aún seguían en la cintura de Hermione, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ese era el momento. Pansy es el momento mira dentro de sus pensamientos... se decía la pelinegra, mientras Hermione sentía la piel quemar debajo de las manos de Pansy.

Pansy la miraba fijamente, estaba dentro de la mente de Hermione, de pronto la soltó de golpe, los ojos de Pansy se pusieron brillosos...

La tomo lentamente y la dejo en pie frente a ella, le acaricio la mano mientras la dejaba.

Lo siento Granger yo… yo... Debo irme... Será para la próxima que haga la ronda.

La chica salió corriendo, Hermione se quedó estática sin palabras que le habría sucedido a aquella pelinegra, porque reacciono así...


	2. Muchacha y sombras

la llegada al colegio no fue muy grata para Pansy, de tan solo pensar en los pensamientos de Hermione

hacían que se le empalidara el rostro,

a rastras caminaba por los pasillos, no quiso hablar con Draco acerca de su ¨gran paso ¨ con Hermione,

mientras caminaba sintió un leve frió recorrer su piel, sentía como se erizaba desde la espina dorsal

hasta sus mas profundos sentidos , algo no andaba bien en ese lugar.

camino con sigilo, aquellos pasillos eran lúgubres, fríos, llenos de soledad a esa hora de la noche,

ya para ese tiempo los estudiantes estarían ya en el gran comedor, escuchando el gran discurso de la directora,

en como las muertes pasadas podían marcar a ciertos estudiantes, en como la guerra los haría mas fuertes.

o quisa solo les daría la bienvenida , ya que no era secreto

que aquella directora ya estaba vieja, para el parecer de Pansy, ya estaba robando aire a los presentes,

siempre se pregunto que edad tenia,

tal vez le calculaba unos 90 años, poniéndole poco por supuesto.

adentrada en sus pensamientos , caminada cada vez mas precavida, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta,

no vaya a ser y la tomaran por sorpresa,eso seria terrible,

en cierto momento sintió un espinazo en su pecho, tal terror que hasta las manos le sudaban, nunca había mirado

los pasillos de esa manera, las paredes estaban cubiertas por cierto moho verdoso,y por que no decir baboso,

era algo asqueroso.

de pronto escucho cierto ruido,era un crujir que le hizo dilatar la pupila, aquellos ojos verdes

estaban mas abiertos que los de una lechuza.

sin darse cuenta se encontraba en otro pasillo algo iluminado, no era lo que esperaba, aunque aun se preguntaba porque

seguía caminando buscando ese sonido aquello que le alerto, aquello que cualquiera en sus 5 sentidos hubiera recurrido a seguir su camino

hacia el gran comedor, estaría cenando tranquila,

seguiría pensado en aquella memoria que toco esa tarde( la cual le atormentaba)

en cambio ahi estaba, en otro pasillo¨si seras estúpida Pansy ahora te quedaras sin cenar,

y con el hambre que tenias¨ bufando a regañadientes se devolvió...

Craaack !

no podía ser causa de su imaginación, aquel sonido era ensordecedor, algo en su interior activo la curiosidad de Pansy...

-mmmm quisa soy victima del hambre.

-tampoco es que sea un sonido que nunca eh escuchado.

continuo caminando pero ya no devuelta, ella tenia que descubrir que era aquel crujir extraño.

de pronto miro a su alrededor ya no estaba en el pasillo, todo era polvo, cenizas, calderos cuadros destrozados

manchas de un color rojizo, muy similar a la sangre de centauro, pero no era de centauro, ellos se encuentran

en el bosque prohibido, y jamas creería que alguno entrada al colegio.

subió las escaleras, resbalosas, húmedas,cada vez que daba un paso era mas oscuro, en algún momento algún pequeño rayo

sobrepaso las polvorientas ventanas que alguna vez dejaron pasar tal claridad, donde se podía apreciar cada cuadro pasillo

aunque tuviera su varita en mano por alguna razón su mano parecía que tenia vida propia no paraba de

moverse.

siguió caminando un par de metro mas, estaba en medio donde fue la gran batalla, donde los Gryffindor habían ganado ,

mientras a ellos lo habían enviado a los calabozos, recordó ese día todos apuñados, enojados,en mas de una ocasión entre ellos

mismos se hirieron , algunos saltaron la orden y huyeron, otro se quedaron , sintiendo el sabor a metal en sus labios

recordaba donde, la furia recorría sus venas, hasta que su madre la saco de ahí, al final de cuentas ella estaba marcada

al igual que su familia, pero ella nunca lo quiso..

mientras seguía caminando aquel sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

y por fin lo vio..

el lugar se torno oscuro, no sabia donde estaba, sentía que se devanesia , sus fuerzas desaparecían, algo la estaba

sometiendo a un dolor indescriptible, y un dolor que solo sintió una vez...

un dolor que ya no soportaba, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de sangre.. sus huesos se contraían sus costillas eran presionadas,

sentía cada sonido de su cuerpo crujir... sintió un sabor a sangre, como de su nariz se humedecía.. sus manos quemaban..

ya no podía mas, ya no podía respirar, sentía que era su ultimo respiro, aquella luz en su interior se desaparecía...

entonces una luz purpura ilumino el lugar..

lo sentía, los cuerpos que cayeron esa noche, el dolor de cada uno de ellos, resplandores verdes atravesaban su

pecho..

cadáveres mutilados por mortifagos, cuerpos ensangrentados...

sintió ganas de vomitar, no pudo evitarlo, ahí mismo se arrodillo sintiendo como sus rodillas eras incrustadas por piedras... vidrios,

embarrándose de la sangre de las victimas de esa noche...

sintió algo extraño entre sus manos,en su mano derecha tenia aun su varita, pero en la mano izquierda tenia algo mas..

no recordaba que en camino hubiera sujetado algo y recogido algo... sintió que le desintegraba su piel..

no pudo evitar gemir de dolor de manera grutal... apesar que su orgullo no le permitía caer tan fácil , no pudo evitarlo..

se desplomo en el árido suelo, lo ultimo que sintió ,su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, el polvo entrando en su nariz,

dejándola con sabor a tierra en su boca...

abrió sus ojos, ya no estaba en aquel lugar, despertó con ojos desconocidos,de aquellos de los que apenas descubren,

quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, miro a su alrededor ,aquella luz penetraba en todo el lugar,

camillas separadas por cortinas blancas corredizas.

una enfermera que no paraba de caminar con desconcierto..

cerro sus ojos nuevamente, desempolvo los recuerdos de aquel acontecimiento extraño, lo ultimo que recordó fue aquel ardor en su

mano.. ahí se percato que la tenia vendada..

cuando pudo regresar a la realidad en la que se encontraba , todo le sabia a recuerdo y a mañana..

decidió que era momento de ver que le había pasado en su mano, aun la enfermera pomfrey no le daba por vista.

quito cada pliegue de su mano, sentía como las vendas iban llevando consigo pedazos de piel, cuando por fin las retiro...

en sus ojos había un gran terror, sentía que estaba en shock no sabia que le paso , ni que le ataco, si es que era algo con figura física, pero

fuera lo que fuera...

era horroroso...

señorita Pansy, por fin despertó, como se siente? se acercaba la enfermera pomfrey

\- algo cansada y adolorida, que fue lo que me sucedió? pregunto la chica

\- pues no sabemos , estábamos esperando que despertara, para que pudiera contarnos lo sucedido señorita Parkinson!

Pansy miro Donde venía aquella sesión, era la directora directora McGonagall, con un semblante de preocupaciones.

\- no lo se directora, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.( era algo que no era del todo cierto, ella tenia que averiguar que le sucedió,

pero nadie tenia que meterse en sus asuntos, siempre solucionaba todo sola)

-comprendo, entonces no recuerda nada

la chica asintió levemente.

la enfermera pomfrey se notaba tensa mirando a Pansy,algo quería decir pero no se atrevía.. hasta que la directora lo pudo notar..

-directora, su mano... en su mano..

\- que tiene su mano ya no esta vendada por lo que veo, pero esta muy dañada como hubiera sido quemada ,pregunto la directora

\- si , fue quemada en efecto le dijo pero hay algo mas extraño..

pansy al escucharla miro su mano con detenimiento, un grito ahogado salio de su garganta... grito a la directora Mcgonagall que le había sucedido

la directora tomo su mano... sus ojos querían salirse de lugar al ver aquella escena...

\- es , esta es.. balbuceaba la directora Mcgonagall.

\- que es eso , gritaba Pansy.

\- tiene la forma de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw..

sus voces eran cada vez mas lejanos, sintió su cuerpo desvanecer nuevamente..y así se desmayo nuevamente.


	3. Es algo mas

Menciono que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling

Aquí solo hay una mente colapsada de ideas sin rumbo alguno, donde por falta de tiempo no es posible subir tantos capítulos, la historia está plasmada, muy importante mencionar que si va a tener final, incierto sí! Tal vez final trágico, tal vez final súbito.

#3 Es algo mas

\- 5 días después.

De pronto aquel polvo se instaló en todo el lugar.

Vaya tal vez si soy más cuidadosa dejare de terminar llena de polvo, y todo por querer leer un libro diferente.

Hermione se sentó alejada de todo y todos con una pila llena de libros, la mayoría de tiempo la pasaba ahí en la biblioteca o sentada frente al lago con alguno de sus tan extraños libros.

Habían días donde se sentía sola, ya Harry no estaba, ahora que estaba trabajando para el ministerio de magia era mucho más difícil de verlo, incluso de que contestara alguna carta.

Sin embargo aún tenía a Ginny, ella era como su hermanita menor, a pesar de que sus padres ya no la recordaban y ella ya no sabía dónde estaban, Ginny le ayudaba con ese vacío familiar.

Pero había algo más, otro tipo de vacío... Otro tipo de espejo.

Hacia muchos días que no la miraba pasar por los pasillos, lo último que supo es que algo le sucedió llegando a las mazmorras, algo le sucedió en su mano izquierda, siempre se preguntó si ella estaba marcada al igual de Malfoy, será que ella es una mortifaga- Hermione suspiraba pensando eso imaginándola con una marca en su brazo izquierdo, no quería pensar que ella se había atrevido a matar a alguien.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente hacia un frio atroz, ya pronto empezaría a nevar.

-Ey! porque no tenes más cuidado por donde pisas!

\- y por qué mejor no desapareces de mi vista, escoria, o lo que queres es que te mate en este momento.

-basta los dos dijo con autoridad Hermione.

Nada se arregla de esta manera, deberían irse cada uno a sus clases, dejen de perder tanto el tiempo.

Maldita sangre sucia grito Zabini, crees que porque tenes de amigo al cara marcada, tenes la potestad de darnos ordenes, pues te equivocas y hoy vas a recibir una lección.

Hermione se quedó de pie, firme con su varita esperando el ataque de Zabini. Cuando un resplandor alumbro todo el pasillo.

-Protego!.

\- Zabini Zabini Zabini, de verdad que si sos tonto, de verdad que no sabes ni un carajo de nada, molestando a chicos de primeros grados, manoseando a niñitas detrás de las escaleras, eres un asco.

Aquella silueta surgió de la oscuridad con la varita en mano, con su corbata a medio hacer color verde.

Y aquellos iris Verdes penetrantes. Aquella pelinegra que hace días nadie la había visto.

-jajá vean quien decidió salir de la niebla.

\- Pansy quien te crees para decirme todo esto, peor defender a una sangre sucia.

Expelliarmus, grito Pansy, y la varita de Zabini salió volando.

No te permito que lastimes a nadie ni que amenaces a nadie, más bien quien te crees tú para hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Zabini enfureció, corrió con los puños al aire directamente a Hermione.

Pansy al ver que la iban a lastimar, se interpuso.

Crucio grito!

Y el cuerpo de Zabini empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, Pansy iba a aplicarle otro Crucio pero una mano le detuvo.

Ya está bien ParKinson, déjalo no está bien que utilices una maldición como esta.

Pansy al sentir aquella mano sintió su cuerpo quemar nuevamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios minutos.

Hermione quería preguntarle que por que no la había visto en días anteriores, pero Pansy estaba muy pálida, era notable su tez blanca, ojerosa delgada, se miraba cansada.

Que me miras dijo Pansy!, de pronto aquellos ojos color miel la desconcentraron

Expelliarmus! Grito zabini, y la varita de Pansy salió volando.

Zabini se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a Pansy colocando su varita en su cuello amenazándola con matarla.

De pronto zabini quedo estatico palido, sudando extrañamente.

Hermione pudo notar como la mano izquierda de Pansy estaba tomando fuertemente el antebrazo de Zabini, el chico moreno cayo desmayado.

Ahí estaba lo que Hermione tanto se preguntaba, aquel tatuaje… aquella marca estaba ahí… tan viva como si Voldemort estuviera vivo, pero había más, Pansy tenía una marca en su mano desde el inicio del pulgar hasta el límite de la muñeca.

Los ojos de Pansy estaban oscurecidos de furia.

Qué demonios fue eso grito Hermione.

Pero de pronto noto como la pelinegra empezaba a dolerle la mano y antes que cayera la sostuvo de la cintura.

Sentándola en las escaleras, le tomo la mano para ver si estaba bien, pero Pansy abruptamente se puso en pie la miro con desprecio y se fue.

Hermione se quedó confundida mirando como aquella silueta que salió de la niebla nuevamente se perdía en ella…

Al pasar los días las chicas no se cruzaron ni por casualidad en los pasillos.

Profesora hay algo más en esto. Por más que he rebuscado entre páginas, no encuentro nada, no hay manera en que pueda desaparecer, es algo que me llena de ira siento la necesidad de huir.

No sé qué hacer directora Mcgonagall, decía Pansy triste al borde de la desesperación.

\- Lo se señorita Parkinson, aún estamos a la espera de, por parte del ministerio para que nos dé un indicio de que tipo de maldición fue la que la atrapo.

Por el momento se de alguien que nos puede ayudar, alguien que conoce cada libro de la biblioteca cada rincón.

\- Jamás renegó pansy.

\- En este momento olvide su soberbia olvide su orgullo que si no averiguamos como sacar esa maldición de usted, me temo que podría pasar lo peor.

\- Y por el momento no sabemos ni dónde empezar.

\- Enfermera Pomfrey hágame el favor de llamar a Hermione Granger por favor.

Hermione entro en la oficina de la directora, mirando fijamente a pansy que estaba mirando la ventana con el ceño fruncido con cara de pocos amigos.

En que le puedo ayudar Directora?

\- Señorita Granger, que dicha que pudo venir, le voy a resumir fácilmente la situación.

\- Pansy Parkinson tiene una maldición en su mano, la cual podría hasta matarla, es necesario que a partir de ahora ustedes dos se reúnan todas las noches y traten de averiguar qué es lo que sucedió.

\- Acércate Parkinson muéstrale a Granger tu brazo.

Parkinson con muy mala cara se acercó, diciendo a regañadientes que ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Con mala gana subió la manga de la camisa hasta el codo, mostrando su marca de Mortifaga y otra marca muy similar a la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione miro con detenimiento las marcas.

\- Puedo? Pregunto la castaña

\- Mmm como quieras Granger, casi escupiendo su apellido.

Hermione se acercó tomo su mano izquierda suavemente, Pansy tenía miedo de que le pasara igual que Zabinni, que le pudiera hacer algo a Hermione jamás se lo perdonaría, pero algo sucedió.

La marca en su mano estaba desapareciendo, Pansy quedo atónita mirando lo sucedido.

\- Interesante decía Mcgonagall, ahora es mi turno.

\- La directora se acercó y tomo la mano de Pansy, la cual tuvo que quitar su mano de inmediato.

La cicatriz volvió más latente que nunca.

Esto es un avance señorita Parkinson, nadie ha podido tocarla si no es la Señorita Granger..

A partir de este momento pasaran todo el día juntas. Y sin renegar Parkinson, ahora vayan cada una a su habitación.


End file.
